Timeline of Sol 2
Sol_2 is the 2nd planet from the sun in the So star system, it is next Sol_1 which is small with no atmosphere, and Sol_3, also known as Earth... As Precambrias Vienosis 4700 MYA *Proto-Precambias Vienosis is formed and is the size of the moon, at 0.4 AU. Where Sol_1 is today. 4600 MYA *The planet is now 90% of its present size, it shifts to 0.3 AU due to Earth being formed at 0.7 AU. 4450 MYA *Planet drifts back to 0.4 AU as Sol_1 is formed at 0.3 AU. 4200 MYA *Planet drifts to 0.6 AU and Earth drifts to 0.9 AU. *Planet forms crust, contenental rifts fail and the planet has no way to recycle carbon... *Late-Heavy Bombardment begins. 3800 MYA *Late-Heavy Bombardment ends, Sol_1 is pushed to 0.4 AU after it was partly destroyed by a solar flare, reducing Sol_1 to it's present day size rather than about same size as Sol_2. Earth drifts to 1 AU and Earth starts to form life. *Sol_2 drifts to it's present day position (0.7 AU) after it and the other rock planets were damaged by the star's activity and meteorite storms. *Sol_2 is first atmosphere-measured, it has 96% CO2, 1% Argon, 1% Nitrogen, 1% Uranium and 1% Other. It was evaluated unhabitable to Carbon Based life, which was the only known life base at the time as well as Oxygen-Based life. 3500 MYA *The core and the crust of the planet goes to critical level, melting it, after 5 million years it resolidifies. 3450 MYA *Very simple Nitrogen-Based life starts to form on Precambrias Vienosis. They breath in CO2 of the atmosphere and breath out Nitrogen and poop sulphur... *The planet is atmosphere-measured and the life is discovered. The atmosphere is 95% CO2, 1% Argon, 2% Nitrogen and 2% Other; the uranium had depleted at that point. 3000 MYA *For a short time Sulphur-Based life also appeared, It breathed in CO2 and breathed out Argon, however most went extinct due to them being extremely allergic to Argon above 2% in the atmosphere. 2500 MYA *Multicellular life begins. The carbon recycling is unnecessary due to the atmosphere being; 65% CO2, 6% Argon, 3% Other and 26% Nitrogen. As Vienosa Jurassica 2230 MYA *The planet is put under Fast Change Status as it's atmosphere was measured with 32% CO2, 60% Nitrogen, 1% Sulphur 5.9% Argon and 1.1% Other gases. (Previously Sulphur was apart of other gases) 1980 MYA *The first plants on Vienosa Jurassica are noted. 1510 MYA *The planet is put under an at risk status as the CO2 in the atmosphere was being replaced by the Nitrogen, going under 5%. Sulphur and Argon decreases due to plants and bacteria which breath them and exhale Nitrogen and Oxygen becoming common. 1320 MYA *The first animals form which breath in Oxygen and Nitrogen and breath out CO2. *The atmosphere is heavily monitored. Having 12% Oxygen, 6% CO2, 1% Argon, 1% Sulphur, 79% Nitrogen and 1% Other Gases as the air content. 1200 MYA *There is a mass extinction all CO2 Breathing life is killed due to CO2 becoming rare. However after this, CO2 levels explode due to Nitrogen breathing life becoming too common... Category:Timelines Category:Random Works! Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time